


[Podfic] Empty Head

by glitterstim, sisi_rambles



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Dubious Consent, Fisting, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterstim/pseuds/glitterstim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: The first time Ben Organa uses a Jedi mind trick on Poe Dameron, it's an accident.All the other times aren't. It leaves an impression, to say the least.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Empty Head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339700) by [glitterstim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterstim/pseuds/glitterstim). 



Length: 00:22:38

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/Empty%20Head.mp3) (21 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/Empty%20Head.m4b) (9.9 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
